


wicked boy

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Is Not An Angel, Drabble, Homicide, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Underage Relationship, all the fun stuff, i don't know what this is, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy Hargrove isn't a good person.





	wicked boy

**Author's Note:**

> drabble. not beta'ed.

Billy knows he isn’t a good person. He can recognize it, accept it, but he’d never apologize for it. He doesn’t give a fuck if someone’s hurt, whether it’s a girl whose virginity he took then dropped or a boy he punched bloody and dropped off mangled in the front of the nearest hospital. It’s too goddamn fun to do stupid shit, too easy to get away with it. Why should he care about someone that isn’t himself?

He could play the part, though. His father taught him that. He’s smiled and lied his way to more than one ‘Not Guilty’. No judge or jury is immune to his slickness or his charisma. His mom used to call him Ted Bundy, before kissing his cheek and telling him not to hurt anyone too bad today. Billy missed her. But Dear Old Dad found some bitch and decided, suddenly, that everything Billy does and is, is _now_ wrong. His father taught him how to fit in, but now he expects him to actually be the part he’s been playing.

“Be a good brother.” “Be a good son.” “Don’t fight.” “Do what I say.” “Obey Susan.” “Don’t do that.” “Don’t do this.” “Why, Billy, when did I ever saw blacks were inferior?” Followed up with slaps, fists slamming into his stomach, and snarled lectures. Billy was weak enough to cry when he was alone. He missed the dad he used to have. Now, Neil Hargrove was just a warden in a prison he was constantly planning to escape from.

School was like work release. His car was his only key to freedom. Billy talked to his mom, sometimes, on the phone. She told him about some john she cheated, “Still saving up for your tuition, sweetie. How’s your basketball going?”

Billy knows he isn’t a good person. He can feel like it, sometimes. Like when he helps some brat at school with their homework, when he kisses a girl on the lips and tells her how special she is. It’s addicting to feel like he’s a good guy.

That’s where Steve Harrington comes in. One of the many boys he’s punched bloody, now a sort-of-friend who truly believes Billy can do good. He’s not there, nowhere close, but he could be there one day. Billy hasn’t broken to him, yet, that he enjoys being the bad guy. It’s more fun than always staying straight. More fun to fuck a girl then leave her, than to stay in a relationship. More fun to get drunk, fight, and come out covered in blood that’s not your own than to stay home on Saturday nights.

But Steve _believes_ in him. So Billy is willing to pretend for him. It’s nice to have a friend. It won’t last. No matter how much he wants it to. He thinks too much of his mom in California and becoming a regular violent offender. Probably will end up in prison for life when he goes too far and actually kills someone. That future feels distant, though. With Steve, he can pretend he’s going to college and that, no, he isn’t going to get high that night and fling rocks at people’s cars parked at the curb.

Steve who smiles at his jokes and helps him hide from scornful girls. Who calls him, “Billy Boy!” And congratulates him whenever he does good on a test or makes the winning shot in a game. Who buys him his first winter coat when there’s a foot of snow on the ground, and helps him get new tires for his car. Who gives him a ride when his car doesn’t start one morning and pays to get it fixed for him. Who takes him to the movies on Sundays and bought him flowers on Valentine’s Day. Who lets him cry, sometimes for reasons he doesn’t understand, on his chest and takes him home to sleep in the Harrington’s guest bedroom.

Having a friend is addicting. Billy doesn’t refuse Steve’s kisses when they start. He doesn’t feel _that way_ for Steve. That’s okay, though. He can pretend, to keep him. He likes sex. He’s never had sex with a guy before, but for Steve, he does it. It’s not sickening and it feels good. Almost better than fucking a girl. He lets Steve fuck him, too. It feels good. Billy’s sure he doesn’t love Steve the way Steve wants to be loved, but he makes it clear. They are just friends. Friends who make out and have sex and go on dates-that-aren’t-dates.

Steve graduates. Billy mourns at losing him, until he’s told that Steve’s sticking around. His dad gave him a job as his apprentice. He’ll be going on all the business trips and learning the trade, that his dad plans on giving him the reigns to the family business at some point. It’s reality and machine part making and a store chain in Illinois, too much for Billy to try to understand and a lot for Steve to master.

So Steve’s gone a lot. Billy feels lost. He doesn’t have his friend around anymore. He isn’t a good guy, but he was one for Steve. With him gone, he returns to his ways.

He can’t stomach fucking girls anymore. They feel too wet around his dick, they cry too much and won’t let him choke them if he wants to. Billy masturbates, instead, and waits until Steve’s back for a few days.

Billy actually meets Will Byers, late in the summer. And he excuses what he does as because he’s not a good person. And Will’s just queer and craves someone like him. Billy craves a friend like Steve because Steve’s not there right then, so he gives what he can and takes all that Will has. Even what Will didn’t quite want to hand over, things he wasn’t ready to give up yet.

Will’s tighter than Steve and he cries more than him. He orgasms quick, but he takes brutality better than Steve did. He begs for everything to be harder, rougher. He asks for the hand around his throat, and Billy’s big enough than his right hand wraps nearly completely around Will’s neck. Will likes the bruises and the aches, more than Steve ever did. He’s not quite like the friend Steve was, but he’s still good. Billy’s full of him until Steve comes back and he can have him instead.

Billy isn’t a good person. When Ms. Byers finds him dick-deep inside of her little boy, he ends up in a cell. Will cries and lies, and Billy’s out in a day. Hawkins only knows that Billy got arrested because he did something with the Byers boy. They assume he attacked him. Better than them knowing that he was fucking him.

But Steve knows. And Billy knows he knows because he cries, asks if Billy wants to leave him. He says no and Steve doesn’t understand. “Do you love me?” Steve asks. And Billy thinks he loves Steve, but not in _that way_. But he loves him, and he isn’t good enough to tell the complete truth. “I do.” He says. “I love you, Steve.”

“Do you love Will?” Steve asks.

“No.” Billy says. It’s the truth. But, something he doesn’t even fully think slips out. “I don’t know.” It confuses him. He doesn’t like Will that way either. But, Will feels like a friend, doesn’t he?

Steve doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t leave him. They don’t kiss or anything, and it feels lacking, but Billy still has him. So he doesn’t mind, doesn’t complain. He doesn’t go to Will, either.

Billy isn’t a good person, but he feels guilt the first time he sees Will after they were caught. It was only because Steve was there, and because Steve told him to go to Will, that Billy talked to him. And it was because of Steve that Billy ended up fucking him in the bathroom at the gas station, while Ms. Byers was distracted by Steve. He was pretty sure she knew what happened the moment she saw them side by side, but she didn’t say a damn thing.

It’s wrong the way Billy wants both Steve _and_ Will. He doesn’t love them the way someone loves a lover, but he likes them. He likes how much Steve believes in him and he likes that Will belongs completely to him when they’re together. He likes that Will is devoted purely to him and likes how he smiles when Billy gives him candy. He likes that Steve encourages him and tells him that he isn’t dumb, he likes how Steve’s ears turn pink when he’s really embarrassed.

But Billy isn’t a good person. He doesn’t do the _right_ things. So he takes them both, keeps them slotted as near as he can. Steve doesn’t mind. Will doesn’t complain. He has them by both of his sides at the movies on Sundays. He gets to eat the occasional dinner with the both of them. He might get glares from Ms. Byers and might be constantly watched by Hopper, and Steve’s parents think he’s some sort of boy toy, but it’s all worth it. It feels nice and Billy likes how it feels to be with them both, at the same time.

The first time he gets to see Steve and Will kissing, Billy nearly explodes. It’s fucking hot, hotter than watching two girls finger each other. Better than watching a girl get split open by two. He’s a voyeur more often after that, sits back to watch Will whine with Steve’s dick in him and gets to see Steve lick the boy open before he fucks him. It feels great. He likes it a whole damn lot.

When his mom asks him if he’s met anyone sweet, “I’ve got two. I want to keep them.” Billy says. She laughs and tells him to not get them both pregnant at the same time. He doesn’t tell her that his two can’t get pregnant.

Billy plays pretend soon after, though. He tells Will that he’s going to be bred, him and Steve leave Will gaping and dripping white. He tells him he’s got a inside wedding dress before licking him clean. They wrap each other up in Steve’s blankets in Steve’s large as bedroom. Steve mentions getting a place of his own soon. “Somewhere for all of us.” He says.

His dad finds the hickeys on his neck one day and asks him what whore in Hawkins he’s messing around with. “More than one.” He says, truthful. His father sneers and smacks him thrice, but leaves him be.

Billy’s not a good person. It’s no one’s surprise when he busts open Tommy H.’s skull and he’s arrested. There’s no getting out of it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo back to posting shit no one will like!
> 
> also I really hate how people paint billy just as some troubled teenage boy, like guys...he's deeper than that. don't dismiss him like that. plz. he doesn't become amazing and perfect. I don't ever see him caring about max tbch, only in the most unrealistic situations or when I desperately crave happiness and joy and fluffy stuff


End file.
